A system which uses a terminal such as an in-vehicle device connected via a wireless communication network to provide various services to a system user is known. If some kind of fault occurs in this kind of system, it is desirable to notify the status at the time of fault occurrence to the user. PTL 1 discloses a relay device which, upon detecting a contents service apparatus that is not in an operable state, creates a service menu capable of recognizing what kind of state the contents server apparatus is in and pushes the created service menu to a portable terminal.